New Cycle
by Darwi Odrade
Summary: Renesmee a quatre ans, le corps d'une jeune femme de 16 ans et l'esprit d'une adulte. Lorsque Jacob disparait sans prévenir de Forks, elle n'a plus qu'une idée en tête : partir chercher son meilleur ami pour lui demander des explications ! OS Nessie/Jacob
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Voici un petit OS que j'avais écrit il y a quelque temps déjà, mais que je n'avais jamais pris la peine de publier._

_Naturellement, quand on parle de Twilight, la seule chose qui soit resté inachevé c'est l'histoire Jacob/Nessie, et comme j'adore Jacob (Edward est un peu trop froid à mon gout... sans mauvais jeux de mots ! ^^). Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Elle se découpe en quatre parties et même si j'ai une suite en tête, je pense que je l'écrirais un jour si l'envie me prend... On ne sait jamais !_

_Bisous, bisous_

_DarwiOdrade_

**- New Cycle -**

* * *

**- Moon Rise -**

Renesmee avait beau être âgée de quatre ans, sa croissance accélérée obligeait sa tante Alice à lui acheter de nouveaux habits de façon quasi journalière. C'est ainsi que quelques heures auparavant, la brunette était venue la voir et de sa voix chantante lui avait fait la proposition suivante :

'Je pars pour L.A. faire du shopping avec Rosie, tu veux venir avec nous ?'

C'est ainsi que les trois filles avaient passé la nuit à faire les boutiques dans l'une des villes les plus ensoleillé de la planète. Renesmee n'avait plus le corps d'un bébé depuis longtemps, elle ressemblait plus à une jeune femme de 16 ans et cela lui faisait parfois bizarre d'être physiquement si proche de ses parents. De plus, Nessie ne comprenait pas encore très bien les regards que pouvaient lui lancer les garçons qu'elle croisait dans la rue. Parler couramment trois langues et connaître l'intégralité du contenu du programme scolaire, mieux que la plupart des adolescents ne l'aidait pas vraiment à résoudre ce problème.

'Nessie, chérie. Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis que nous sommes parties.

-Je vais bien, Rosalie... C'est juste que...' se ressaisissant au dernier moment 'Non, rien de bien important...

-Tu sais que l'on peut parler de tout...

-Je t'assure tout va bien !'

Renesmee ne pouvait pas parler de ça avec Rosalie, sa tante ne faisait que tolérer Jacob par amour pour sa nièce. Pourtant, lorsqu'elles étaient parties ce matin, la plus jeune de la famille Cullen avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose dans le baiser que son meilleur ami avait déposé sur son front l'avait mise mal à l'aise.

'Nessie, viens par ici, j'ai trouvé une robe parfaite pour toi !'

La jeune femme chassa ses obscures pensées à l'appel d'Alice en songeant qu'elles rentreraient bientôt à Forks et que Jacob l'accueillerait les bras grands ouverts et qu'il se moquerait d'elle lorsqu'elle lui avouerait les craintes qu'elle avait eu.

A l'aéroport, Rosalie pris le volant de l'énorme jeep d'Emmet et tandis qu'Alice s'asseyait à ses côtés, Renesmee monta à l'arrière prenant soin d'attacher sa ceinture. Comme d'accoutumé, la grande majorité des vêtements qu'Alice avait acheté n'aurait pas tenu dans la voiture et comme d'accoutumé, sa tante avait choisit de faire livrer l'ensemble des vêtements à Forks.

Les trois arrivèrent en vue de la ville quant une brise parvint aux narines de Renesmee. Fronçant les sourcils à ce qu'elle sentait, la jeune femme se détacha pour pouvoir se lever et respirer plus à son aise l'odeur. Jacob n'était pas à Forks.

Sans plus de préambules, Nessie sauta de la voiture en marche et se mit à courir jusqu'à La Push sans un regard en arrière pour Alice et Rosalie, qui l'appela une fois avant de continuer son chemin d'un geste rageur, quand la première lui expliqua où leur nièce se rendait.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une minute pour arriver à côté de la maison de Jacob, et Nessie n'eut pas besoin d'entrer pour réaliser que le jeune homme ne se trouvait nul part à l'intérieur. Elle pouvait reconnaître les pas et la respiration de son meilleur ami au milieu d'une place complètement bondée, dans le calme ambiant c'était un jeu d'enfant.

Sans faire de pose, elle fit demi-tour et se précipita chez elle, une idée folle qu'il l'attendait peut-être là-bas ayant surgit dans un coin de son esprit. Prenant une grande inspiration en arrivant devant la porte d'entrée, Renesmee ferma les yeux et sourit en sentant l'odeur de la chemise que Jacob portait le matin même lui parvenir aux narines.

Suivant son nez, elle sentit bientôt deux bras puissants la prendre à la taille et la serrer doucement tandis qu'elle plongeait dans un plis de la chemise en murmurant :

'Tu m'as manqué...' Un rire profond lui parvint aux oreilles lui faisant lever un sourcil.

-Heureux que tu t'en rendes finalement compte !' s'exclama Nahuel.

Nessie le repoussa violemment et sans plus faire attention au demi-vampire, elle regarda autour d'elle l'air perdu. Croisant le regard soucieux de sa mère assise sur le canapé, elle lâcha dans un souffle :

'Où est-il ?

-Resnesmee, nous...' commença son père d'une voix qu'il tentait de conserver calme.

-OU EST JACOB ?'

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se remit à courir dans la maison, cherchant désespérément l'odeur du garçon. Finalement, Nessie arriva dans la bibliothèque où Carlisle avait poser son livre. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle compris l'évidence : Jacob était parti.

ooOoo

Nessie sentit toute énergie la quitter d'un coup, si Carlisle n'avait été aussi rapide, elle serait probablement tombé sur le sol et non dans un fauteuil. Elle entendit le murmure inquiet de sa mère :

'Edward, elle va bien ?

-Oui, Bella... Ness est juste un peu secouée, elle ne s'y attendait pas plus que nous...

-Comment a-t-il pu ? Je croyais que...

-Nous pensions tous que cela était impossible, mon amour.'

Nessie écouta le bavardage de ses parents, quand soudain une information, qu'elle avait jusque là omis, passa au premier plan : Jacob avait laissé une piste partant de Forks vers l'est. Son père se tourna vers elle en entendant cette pensée et il dit d'une voix soucieuse :

'Jasper a suivit la piste, il nous a appelé juste avant que tu n'arrives pour nous dire qu'elle mène à l'aéroport. Tu ne pourras pas le suivre s'il a pris l'avion...'

Sa dernière phrase lui était parvenu alors qu'elle avait sauté par la fenêtre du bureau et était déjà loin de la maison familial. Si Jacob avait pris l'avion, elle trouverait celui dans lequel il était monté et le suivrait à l'autre bout du monde s'il le fallait pour obtenir une explication.

De retour à l'aéroport, Nessie se retrouva rapidement face à Jasper, qu'Edward avait du prévenir. Elle voulu l'éviter, mais détendant l'atmosphère, le jeune homme à la peau pleine de cicatrice dit calmement :

'Je suis là pour t'aider, Alice m'a dit de te donner la liste des vols de la nuit ainsi que ton nouveau passeport.

-Merci, Jazz... Embrasse Alice pour moi, lorsque tu seras rentré.

-Hum, si tu savais depuis combien de temps elle prépare tout ça, tu n'aurais peut-être plus autant envie de l'embrasser...'

Nessie n'avait pas fait attention à la réponse de Jasper, déjà trop absorbée par la liste des vols ayant décollé dans la nuit. Ils étaient tous nationaux, si bien que Jacob était encore sur le territoire à l'heure qu'il était. N'écoutant pas la petite voix au fond de sa tête qui lui murmurait que ce n'était probablement pas le cas, Renesmee se dirigea vers les portes d'embarquement, suivant la trace du jeune homme. Fermant les yeux, elle analysa l'immense salle pour déterminer par quel porte il était passé. Se reportant à la liste qu'Alice lui avait fournie, elle se détourna vers la compagnie qu'avait utilisé Jacob et s'adressa à la jeune hôtesse qui était seule au comptoir :

'Bonjour, je souhaiterais un billet sur le prochain vol pour New York.

-Bien entendu, je regarde les disponibilités...' Elle tapa quelques secondes sur son ordinateur. 'Première classe ou économique ?

-Peu importe, il faut absolument que je parte le plus tôt possible...

-C'est étrange, vous êtes la seconde personne à me tenir ce discours. Un jeune homme, hier soir...

-Très grand, la peau mate et les cheveux noirs ?

-Oui, vous le connaissez ?

-Je suis à sa recherche... Ne vous méprenez pas, c'est mon meilleur ami et il est partit sans me prévenir... Je suis très inquiète, pouvez vous me dire la destination qu'il a prise ?

-Hum... je n'ai pas le droit de vous donner ce type d'information normalement...

-Je vous en prie... Demandez moi n'importe quoi, vous devez bien avoir des informations sur lui dans le fichier...

-Très bien.' L'hôtesse demanda la date de naissance de Jacob ainsi que son adresse avant de déclarer 'Il a pris un billet pour la Nouvelle-Zélande en faisant une escale à New York et une seconde à Paris. Il devrait arriver là bas dans 24 heures.

-Je veux le premier vol pour la Nouvelle-Zélande que vous avez...

-Nous n'avons pas de vol direct... Mais je peux vous placer sur un vol pour Washington qui part dans une heure. Il y a un avion qui décolle de la capitale dans six heures mais il ne va que jusqu'à Sydney...

-C'est très bien, je trouverais un moyen sur place, pour me rendre sur l'ile voisine.

-Vous avez des bagages ?'

Après quasiment 24 heures passé dans l'espace confiné d'un avion, durant laquelle Nessie avait dormit tout son soul sachant qu'en arrivant en Australie, elle risquait de passé quelques temps sans se coucher. A l'arrivée, un vieil homme au cheveux longs attaché en une queue de cheval l'attendait, tenant un panneau avec son nom. L'air dégagé, Renesmee lui tendit une main décidé :

'Bonjour, miss Cullen. Je m'appelle Peter Jonas, mais tout le monde m'appelle P.J.

-Enchantée P.J., je m'appelle Renesmee Cullen.

-Oui, j'ai eu votre sœur au téléphone, Miss Bella Cullen...

-Bella est ma mère, P.J.

-Oh ! Excusez mon erreur, sa voix m'a paru tellement jeune...

-Je lui ferais part de votre compliment. Puis-je savoir ce qu'elle vous demandait ?

-De vous remettre le trousseau du Dr Carlisle Cullen,' répondit l'homme en lui tendant les clefs 'en vous recommandant d'être prudente sur la route.

-Merci P.J. Vous a-t-elle donné l'emplacement de la voiture ?

-Oui, dans le parking habituel.'

Nessie remercia le vieil homme et se dirigea vers le parking. Carlisle avait la manie de toujours garer ses voitures au même numéro quel que soit le parking où il se trouvait. En quelques minutes, la jeune femme se retrouva devant une superbe lotus élise décapotable dont la carrosserie était peinte d'un dégradé de rouge hémoglobine. Renesmee sourit à cette pensée et s'installa au volant après avoir enlever la capote.

Bien qu'étant au cœur de l'hiver à Forks, elle était maintenant dans l'hémisphère sud et par conséquent en plein été. Il était suffisamment rare qu'elle profite pleinement du soleil pour ne pas louper une occasion pareille. Sa condition physique qui lui imposait une température corporelle supérieure à la moyenne lui faisait porter peu de vêtements tout au long de l'année. Elle n'avait donc qu'une veste qu'elle s'empressa de poser sur le siège passager avant de faire rugir le moteur.

Gardant un œil sur la route, qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas, Renesmee sortit de l'aéroport en fouillant dans la boite à gant. Sa recherche fut fructueuse lorsqu'elle en sortit une enveloppe contenant la clef d'un bateau.

Une fois à la marina, elle se dirigea directement vers le numéro de place que son grand-père utilisait pour ses voitures, songeant qu'il devrait les utiliser pour ses bateaux de la même manière. La taille du bateau et les moteurs qui le faisait avancer ne laissait aucun doute possible sur le fait que le monstre appartenait aux Cullen. Montant à bord, la jeune femme remarqua qu'un emplacement était réservé à la voiture dans la cale. Analysant un instant la façon de faire embarquer le bolide, Nessie jugea cette solution trop complexe pour qu'elle y perde du temps. Elle courrait pour retrouver la piste de Jacob.

Une heure plus tard, Renesmee se trouvait en Nouvelle-Zélande et amarra le bateau dans une crique isolée du monde par la jungle. Une fois à terre, elle se remit à courir vers l'aéroport national où Jacob devait l'avoir précédé de seulement quelques heures.

Sur place, elle constata que son calcul avait été exact, mais que Jacob n'avait pas quitté l'aéroport par la terre, il avait redécoller à bord d'un coucou dont elle pouvait toujours sentir l'odeur nauséabonde du kérosène flotter dans l'air. Flairant une piste, la jeune femme vit qu'elle menait vers la mer et la survolait à basse altitude vers le nord-est.

Deux choix s'offraient alors à Nessie, soit elle retournait au bateau et faisait le tour de l'île en espérant que la trace n'est pas disparut, soit elle se jetait à l'eau et nageait en suivant l'avion. Sans peser longtemps le pour et le contre, Renesmee se jeta à l'eau.

Nager lui fit perdre un temps fou, mais elle arriva finalement sur la petite ile où Jacob avait atterrit. Elle suivit son parcours jusqu'à une petite maison côtière. Sans frapper, la jeune femme poussa la porte et entra à pas de loup dans l'entrée. Visitant les lieux, elle trouva rapidement la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau de la douche pour se dessaler, laissant ses vêtements dans la chambre attenante.

**- Solar Eclipse -**

A l'instant où Jacob franchit la porte d'entrée, Nessie coupa l'eau de la douche et s'enveloppa dans une serviette avant de sortit de la pièce d'eau. Son meilleur ami avait les sens suffisamment développé pour savoir qu'elle était là et déjà, Renesmee pouvait entendre ses pas se diriger vers la chambre.

En le voyant, Nessie se jeta dans les bras de Jacob et posa ses mains sur les tempes du garçon faisant défiler ce qu'elle venait de vivre en lui demandant une explication silencieuse. Son meilleur ami ne la laissa pas terminer car il se saisit de ses mains et l'obligea à se décoller. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, c'était la première fois que Jacob la repoussait de cette manière, que lui arrivait-il ?

'Nessie, je...' commença-t-il.

C'est alors que le regard de Renesmee se posa sur l'endroit d'où il était venu. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait Leah qui les regardait l'air mécontent. Que faisait-elle là ? Pourquoi Jacob avait-il laissé Leah l'accompagner alors qu'il n'avait soufflé mot de son départ à Nessie ?

Renesmee sentit une rage incontrôlable prendre possession de son esprit, elle voulait faire du mal à Leah, elle voulait détruire la raison de son désespoir. Sans vraiment se rendre compte de son mouvement, Nessie se dirigea vers la fille aux cheveux courts. Jacob avait du voir la rage sur son visage car il se plaça entre les deux jeunes femmes en murmurant calmement :

'Ne fait pas ça, Nessie...'

Sentant la rage retomber, submergé par une peine immense, Nessie s'arrêta et regarda Jacob, cherchant ses yeux qui la fuyait. Dans un souffle, elle demanda :

'Pourquoi ?' Renesmee leva un bras pour atteindre le visage de Jacob, mais celui-ci l'évita en fronçant les sourcils. 'Pourquoi lui as-tu permis de venir et pas moi ?

-Parce que je ne suis pas une menace pour sa santé !'

La voix de Leah s'éleva et Nessie tenta de chercher la confirmation des dires de la jeune femme dans les yeux toujours fuyants de Jacob. Leah s'approcha et Nessie eu un mouvement de recul tandis qu'elle prenait Jacob par le bras. Celui-ci se laissa faire, concentré sur les lattes du planché. Renesmee sentit son estomac se vriller et une soudaine envie de vomir la pris, faisant tourner sa tête. Alors qu'à nouveau, toute l'énergie de son corps semblait la quitter, sa vue se brouilla et tandis qu'elle s'écroulait, la dernière image qui parvint à son cerveau fut celle de Jacob dont les yeux inquiets c'était enfin posés sur elle.

ooOoo

'Maman ?

-Oui, ma chérie ?

-Ça veux dire quoi empreinter ?'

Comme tous les soirs, Bella lisait une histoire à Nessie avant qu'elle ne dorme. La petite fille d'un an ressemblait plus à une fillette de dix ans, mais elles étaient déjà en train de lire Sénèque car les contes de fée ne l'intéressait plus depuis de nombreux mois.

'Et bien, cela signifie que quelqu'un te donne ce dont tu as besoin pour un certain temps et que tu dois le lui rendre...

-Non, pas emprunter ! Empreinter, c'est Embry qui en parlait à propos de Jacob, et je n'ai pas bien compris... Tu connais les Quileutes depuis longtemps, tu devrais savoir ce qu'il voulait dire, non ?

-Oui, mon cœur... Mais je ne sais pas si Jake serait d'accord pour que je t'en parle...

-Je ne lui dirais rien !' réplica Nessie lançant un regard avide à sa mère. 'Se sera un secret entre nous !

-Très bien... Alors voilà, tu sais que les Quileutes peuvent changer de forme à volonté.

-Oui, j'adore me blottir dans la fourrure de Jacob quand il est en forme de loup !

-Et tu te souviens de ce que nous avons lu la semaine dernière sur les chromosomes ?

-Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport...

-Et bien, c'est grâce à un chromosome particulier que les Quileutes peuvent se transformer. Ainsi, s'ils veulent avoir des enfants qui pourront se transformer, il doivent trouver quelqu'un qui a des chromosomes compatibles. C'est là que ta question entre en jeu... Le fait d'empreinter, pour les Quileutes est un moyen de se lier au meilleur partenaire possible.

-Tu veux dire qu'ils n'ont pas le choix ?

-Et bien, non... mais ils n'en souffrent pas puisque lorsqu'ils ont empreintés, les garçons ne voient plus les autres filles et tout leur monde tourne autour...

-C'est comme pour Sam et Emily ?

-Oui, Renesmee. C'est exactement ça, Sam ne peut regarder une autre femme qu'Emily parce qu'il n'aime qu'elle et n'aimera jamais qu'elle.

-Mais Quil a empreinté sur Claire, pourtant elle est toute petite...

-Il sera toujours là pour elle, comme un grand frère, ou un ami. Lorsqu'elle grandira, Claire finira très probablement par tombé amoureuse de Quil et ils deviendront aussi heureux que Sam et Emily.

-Elle n'a pas le choix ?

-Si tu devais trouver la personne parfaite pour toi, et que tu avais le choix de ne pas rester avec elle, le ferais-tu ?

-Non, ce serait stupide...'

ooOoo

Nessie s'éveilla mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux, sentant la présence de Leah à côté d'elle. Jacob était dans la pièce principale, à l'autre bout de la maison. La jeune femme aux cheveux courts dit d'une voix calme :

'Je ne m'excuserai pas pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure car c'est la vérité. Jacob traverse une période difficile en se moment à cause de toi. Mais malheureusement, tu es la seule à pouvoir l'aider à se sortir de là...' Leah soupira. 'Je repars pour l'Amérique cet après-midi, vous aurez du temps pour parler, je te l'assure. Mais Nessie, je t'en supplie fait preuve d'une grande patience avec Jacob, il est plus fragile que se qu'il veut bien montrer...'

Lorsqu'enfin Renesmee ouvrit les yeux, Leah était partie depuis longtemps. La conversation qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère trois ans plus tôt tournait dans sa tête. Se pouvait-il que Jacob et Leah aient empreintés ? Soudain, son ventre cria famine.

Nessie se leva et regarda dans la penderie pour trouver quelques affaires propres qu'elle pourrait enfiler avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour se préparer un encas. Il n'y avait que des vêtements appartenant à Jacob, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle enfila l'un de ses T-shirt blanc et se saisit de la ceinture qu'elle portait en partant de Forks. Regardant le résultat dans la glace, Nessie sourit en constatant que cela ressemblait aux robes larges qui étaient très à la mode en se moment. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Alice en rentrant.

Passant dans le salon pour rejoindre la cuisine, Nessie remarqua Jacob qui scrutait l'horizon par la fenêtre. Elle faillit prendre la parole, mais se reteint, préférant laisser au garçon le temps dont il avait besoin. Songeant qu'il finirait bien par venir la voir. Une fois dans la cuisine, elle se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur et constata qu'il était plein de légumes et de fruits qu'elle ne connaissait pas. En choisissant deux qui ressemblait à des courgettes et un autre en forme de poivron, elle sortit une poêle. Dans un placard, elle trouva du riz et un cuit vapeur. Après une petite demi heure de cuisine, elle ramena sur la table de la salle à manger deux assiettes pleine de ce qu'elle venait de préparer. S'asseyant en silence, Renesmee entama son repas sans dire un mot.

Les courgettes était plutôt sucrée et le poivron assez pimenté, mais cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment Nessie. Elle n'ingurgitait ce genre de nourriture qu'en cas de nécessité et il était hors de question qu'elle parte chasser seule, c'était d'un ennuie mortel.

Bientôt, Jacob s'assit à ses côtés et elle lui lança un sourire chaleureux auquel il répondit timidement. Lui aussi devait avoir faim car il se mit à manger mais ne lui adressa pas la parole. A la fin du repas, il pris son assiette et partit dans la cuisine faire la vaisselle dans le plus grand silence. Le manège continua deux jours durant, Jacob passait les repas en compagnie de la jeune femme, mais disparaissait le reste du temps. Renesmee ne manquait pas d'activité, la maison regorgeait de livres qu'elle n'avait pas encore lus et la plage n'était jamais loin.

Un midi, Nessie regarda Jacob s'éloigner les bras chargés des assiettes, puis se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre qui donnait sur la mer en songeant qu'elle donnerait cher pour avoir le pouvoir de son père de lire dans l'esprit des gens. A quoi pouvait bien songer Jake en cet instant précis ?

Les reflets dansant du soleil dans la mer lui firent perdre le cours de sa pensée. Soudain hypnotisée par ce spectacle, Nessie sortie sur la terrasse puis continua pied nus dans le sable, brulant au soleil de midi, et se trouva bientôt les pieds dans l'eau. La danse des étincelles dorées étaient comme un ballet d'étoiles filantes dans un ciel claire d'été mais leur lumière était chaleureuse et réchauffait le cœur de la jeune femme.

'Nessie ? Nessie... NESSIE !'

La voix de Jacob la tira de son rêve et Renesmee voulu se retourner vers le rivage pour sourire au jeune homme qui lui adressait à nouveau la parole. Exécutant son mouvement, la jeune femme sentit sa tête tourner et une intense chaleur l'envahir. Voyant le visage inquiet de Jacob qui lui faisait face, Nessie sentit ses mains fraiches se poser sur son front. Elle fronça les sourcils, depuis quand Jacob avait-il les mains froides ?

'Tu as de la fièvre, Ness...'

Sans le moindre effort, Jacob la souleva et Nessie en profita pour lui montrer le ballet des reflets dans l'eau tandis qu'il la portait vers la maison. Il la déposa sur le lit qu'elle avait quitté un peu plus tôt et dit d'une voix rauque :

'Edward a raison, tu es toujours une enfant...'

Alors qu'il se levait, Nessie lui saisit la main et murmura :

'Ne pars pas...

-Je reviens, mon cœur. Je vais chercher de l'eau pour te rafraichir et te réhydrater. Tu as une vilaine insolation...

-Fais vite.'

Les trois secondes durant lesquelles Jacob s'éloigna parurent une éternité d'agonie à Renesmee. Sa tête se mit à la lancer et une vilaine nausée s'empara de son ventre. Ses yeux étaient douloureux lorsqu'elle avait les paupières closes, mais c'était encore pire lorsqu'elle les ouvrait. La fièvre la faisait transpirer et tout devenait glacer autour d'elle, chaque muscle de son corps contracter pour se réchauffer.

Le linge humide la détendit un instant. Jacob souleva doucement sa tête et l'aida à boire un liquide âpre qu'elle recracha aussitôt :

'Nessie, c'est de l'eau ! Il faut absolument que tu boives, tu transpires beaucoup et tu va te déshydrater !'

Il versa à nouveau le liquide dans sa bouche, et Nessie ne pu s'empêcher de le recracher aussi sec. Le goût était trop affreux, c'était comme si son organisme savait que ce n'était pas de ça qu'elle avait besoin. Tout devint noir l'espace d'un instant tandis que la douleur qui enserrait son crâne prenait le pas sur tout le reste.

Soudain, l'odeur et le goût du sang se répandirent dans sa bouche. Un sang chaud dont le goût sucré et délicieux ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un humain et cet humain ne pouvait être que Jacob dont elle pouvait reconnaître l'odeur entre milles.

'Non, ne t'arrête pas ! Tu as besoin de boire...' la voix de Jacob lui parvint suppliante. 'Très bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je guéri vite.'

Sa voix était faible, et lointaine. Peu après, la douleur se calma et Nessie plongea dans les bras de Morphée. La fièvre la fit délirer pas mal dans son sommeil lui montrant des choses toute plus incongrues les unes que les autres sur Jacob. Ces visions lui firent réaliser qu'elle n'éprouvait pas que de l'amitié pour le jeune homme. Elle avait soif de son corps, mais pas comme elle pouvait avoir soif du sang d'un autre humain. Naturellement, Nessie n'avait jamais gouté de chose meilleure que le sang de Jacob, mais ce n'était pas ça qui la satisferait. Non, elle voulait sentir le corps du gigantesque garçon contre le sien, sentir le contact de sa peau brune sur la sienne, sentir son souffle chaud dans sa nuque et ses mains caresser sa colonne vertébrale. Renesmee avait chaud, très chaud, mais ce n'était pas la fièvre qui était tombée. Elle pouvait imaginer dans son demi-sommeil les doigts de Jacob qui caressaient doucement le bas de son échine. Son corps se cambra légèrement et elle ne put retenir un soupir.

C'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne dormait pas et que Jacob se trouvait dans le lit à ces côtés, qu'elle était blottit dans ses bras et qu'il avait bel et bien les mains dans le bas de son dos. Relevant légèrement la tête, Nessie observa le visage paisible du jeune homme. Jacob semblait tellement heureux en cet instant, la pâleur de sa peau et les cernes qui soulignait ses yeux n'enlevait rien à son air angélique. Renesmee fronça les sourcils, il lui avait bien fait boire son sang hier et elle l'avait laissé faire. Elle devrait trouver un moyen pour qu'il lui pardonne mais savait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas si elle était en bonne santé.

Jacob entrouvrit légèrement la bouche et son halène chaude hypnotisa Nessie qui sentait la chaleur revenir tandis qu'elle observait les lèvres immobiles du garçon. La seconde suivante, elle avait poser ses mains sur les tempes de Jacob et ses lèvres sur les siennes lui montrant tout ce dont elle avait rêver un peu plus tôt.

Les gémissements du jeune homme, alors qu'il murmurait son prénom, ne firent qu'augmenter la chaleur qui avait pris possession du corps de Nessie. Jacob dormait toujours, mais son corps semblait réagir et bientôt, Renesmee se retrouva sur le dos, dominée par le corps immense du garçon qui l'embrassait avec passion.

Jacob ouvrit finalement les yeux et en un éclair, il était sortit de la pièce. Nessie avait eu peur qu'il ne la quitte mais lorsque l'eau de la douche c'était mise en marche, toute peur s'envola. D'un pas décidé, elle se leva pour le rejoindre, mais alors qu'elle posait une main sur la poignée, la voix de Jacob gronda de l'autre côté :

'Ne fait pas ça !'

**- Golden Rayed Crown -**

Nessie était resté figée la main sur la poignée jusqu'à ce que Jacob ouvre la porte de l'intérieur. Le garçon la contourna et retourna s'allonger sans la regarder ni lui adresser la moindre parole. Ouvrant légèrement la bouche, Renesmee se retourna en retenant ses larmes pour parler, mais la voix de Jacob s'éleva plus douce :

'Ne pleure pas, Ness... On parlera, mais pour l'instant je t'en supplie laisse moi dormir...'

La respiration de Jacob se fit plus profonde et calme, il dormait. Nessie s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés pour le regarder, son visage était vraiment pâle.

Que c'était il passé tout à l'heure ? Renesmee tentait d'analyser les sentiments nouveaux qu'elle avait à l'égare du garçon. Elle avait toujours aimer Jacob, c'était l'un des êtres les plus importants de sa famille. Pourtant, son départ lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait vivre sans lui. C'était un besoin vitale que de le savoir à ses côtés, de pouvoir respirer son odeur et de lui parler. L'univers tout entier semblait tourner autour de Jacob, ces parents et le reste de sa famille n'étant que des satellites. C'était probablement ce que l'on appelait être amoureux, et cela expliquait pourquoi elle avait embrassé Jacob. La conversation que Renesmee avait eu avec Bella lui revint alors en mémoire, si Jacob et Leah avaient empreintés, pourquoi avait-il répondu à son baiser ?

Nessie avait beau tourner et retourner la question dans tous les sens, elle ne trouvait pas de solution convenable. Avait-il cru que c'était Leah qui l'embrassait ? Son odorat aurait put être perturbé par le manque de sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Pourtant, l'odorat de Jacob était bien plus fin que celui de Renesmee et elle n'aurait jamais put confondre l'odeur de la Quileute avec la sienne. De plus, il était évident que si Jacob l'avait rejeté lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Jacob n'était pas amoureux de Nessie.

A cette pensée, elle sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Grimaçant de douleur, elle porta ses mains sur sa poitrine, tentant de trouver l'oxygène qui soudain semblait manquer dans ses poumons. Agrippant la tête de lit, Nessie parvint à se relever et d'un pas chancelant sortit de la pièce dont l'atmosphère l'étouffait.

Une fois dans le salon, elle se précipita pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Une brise fraiche s'engouffra dans l'ouverture, lui apportant l'odeur des embruns de mer et lui permirent de se calmer un peu. Nessie sentit l'eau salée de ses yeux se mettre à ruisseler le long de ses joues et leur goût amer se répandit dans sa bouche tandis qu'elles terminaient leur course sur ses lèvres.

Renesmee sanglota de longues minutes, sa tête se vidant peu à peu. La douleur dans sa poitrine diminuait à mesure que son cerveau oubliait les raisons de son mal. A genou sur la terrasse, elle finit par rester immobile, ne pensant plus a rien, comme si son corps était la seule chose qui restait d'elle.

'Ness...'

Le doux murmure de la voix de Jacob lui fit tourner la tête dans la direction du garçon. Il était à genoux et la regardait l'air totalement perdu. La douleur revint alors dans la poitrine de Renesmee qui ouvrit grand les yeux et eu un mouvement de recul. Voulant se relever, elle perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva assise sur le sol dur de la terrasse. Jacob lui pris les mains d'un geste brusque et avant qu'elle n'ai put cacher ses pensées, il avait posés les paumes de la jeune femme sur ses tempes, les maintenant fermement en place. Lorsque le flot de pensée s'atténua, Jacob dit d'une voix sans appel :

'Montre moi, mon amour.'

Nessie releva la tête vers Jacob, et sans pouvoir retenir le flot plus longtemps, elle lui montra tout ce qu'elle avait vu et ressentit depuis qu'il était partit. Elle finit par la phrase qu'il venait de prononcer qu'elle tinta d'un sentiment de surprise et d'incompréhension. Jacob ferma les yeux un instant et laissa retomber les mains de Nessie sans les lâcher pour autant. Il soupira fortement, puis regardant Nessie droit dans les yeux avec un sourire triste, il dit tout bas :

'Comment peux-tu croire que j'ai empreinté sur Leah ? N'ai-je pas toujours été là pour toi, depuis le jour de ta naissance ? Pouvais-je te refuser quoi que ce soit ? Tu es le soleil autour duquel tourne ma vie depuis l'instant où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi pour la première fois...

-Mais tu es partit avec Leah, et...

-Je suis partit parce que je me dégoutais. Leah ne m'a accompagnée que pour m'empêcher de faire demi tour.

-Je ne comprend pas...

-Et bien,' soupira Jacob, fronçant les sourcils 'comment te dire ça sans qu'Edward et Bella ne me tuent derrière... On va dire qu'en grandissant, je ne te voyait plus tout à fait comme une petite sœur, pourtant tu n'as que quatre ans et...

-Mon corps et mon esprit n'ont rien avoir avec une gamine de quatre ans !' s'emporta Nessie soudain énervée. Elle replaça ses mains sur les tempes de Jacob pour lui montrer toutes ses connaissances.

-Oui, mais même si ton savoir est grand et que tu comprends très rapidement les choses, sur de nombreux points, tu restes une enfant inexpérimenté. Ce n'est pas un reproche, juste une constatation, mon cœur.

-Je ne comprend toujours pas ton problème...' Jacob la coupa d'un soupir.

-Ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, dans le lit, il ne faut pas que ça se reproduise...

-Pourquoi ? C'est une mauvaise chose ?

-Non, pas vraiment... mais tu es...'

Se jetant sur Jacob, Nessie captura ses lèvres et plaqua ses mains sur ses tempes lui martelant : 'JE T'INTERDIT DE DIRE QUE JE SUIS TROP JEUNE !'. Pour l'empêcher de la repousser, Nessie lui fit ensuite parvenir ce que son corps avait ressentit lorsqu'ils dormaient encore. Le besoin de le toucher, de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, de respirer son odeur. Jacob gémit légèrement et la jeune femme sentit la chaleur la reprendre tandis qu'il répondait enfin à son baiser. Renesmee sentit alors que quelque chose avait changé dans l'esprit de Jacob, c'était comme si elle venait de briser le dernier pilier qui soutenait un barrage et qu'elle venait de libérer toute l'eau d'un lac.

Sans quitter ses lèvres, le garçon la souleva et la seconde suivante, sans trop savoir comment ils y étaient arrivés, Nessie sentit les draps du lit dans son dos. La chaleur qui la tenaillait lui faisait lacérer le t-shirt de Jacob qu'elle finit par arracher d'un mouvement sec. Suivirent rapidement le reste de leurs vêtements et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent totalement nus.

Plus rien n'existait en cet instant que leur deux corps l'un contre l'autre, les caresses et les baisers de Jacob sur sa peau. Pourtant, quelque chose semblait manquer et Nessie ne savait pas quoi. Quand soudain, l'une des mains du jeune homme la caressa entre les jambes, aussitôt, elle compris ce qui lui manquait. Elle voulait sentir Jacob dans son ventre, qu'ils ne forment plus qu'un seul et même être. Voulant lui faire partager ce qu'elle ressentait, Nessie posa une mains sur la joue de Jacob et il releva la tête vers elle l'air surpris. C'est alors qu'elle sentit les doigts du garçon se glisser en elle et Nessie ne put que fermer les yeux en gémissant. Écartant les jambes, elle sentit Jacob entamer des va et viens avec ses doigts. Pourtant, après un temps, cela ne lui suffit plus. Nessie voulait Jacob en entier, pas un simple subterfuge.

Utilisant toute sa force pour obliger l'immense garçon à se retourner, elle saisit la main qui jouait entre ses jambes et l'obligea à sortir. En moins d'une seconde, Nessie avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Tout disparu autour d'elle sauf Jacob, comme si une bulle venait de se former autour d'eux. Jamais auparavant Nessie n'avait ressentit une telle chose, et elle pensait avoir atteint le maximum. Posant une main sur la joue de Jacob, elle lui fit partager ses émotions, celui-ci lui sourit et dit d'une voix rauque, une étincelle espiègle passant dans son regard :

'Ce n'est que le début, mon cœur...'

Jacob l'obligea alors a se retourner et Nessie compris ce qu'il voulait dire à l'instant où il se mit a bouger en elle. Au loin, elle cru entendre ce qui ressemblait à une sonnerie de téléphone.

ooOoo

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Nessie était seule dans le lit, mais l'odeur de bacon grillé qui l'avait éveillé en disait long sur ce que Jacob était en train de faire. Souriant en entendant son estomac crier famine, la jeune femme se leva et s'enveloppa du paréo que le garçon avait déposé au pied du lit pour elle avant de sortir de la chambre et de le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Jacob lui sourit comme quand elle était petite et qu'il était fier d'elle. Nessie lui répondit et s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Elle laissa ensuite sa tête reposer un instant sur le torse du garçon qui la serra tendrement dans ses bras. Jacob murmura alors :

'Tes parents sont en route, ils sont partis hier soir de Forks.'

Renesmee releva la tête et demanda :

'Comment savent-ils que nous sommes ici ?

-Edward peut facilement savoir ce genre de chose... Avec Leah de retour à Forks, il ne leur a pas fallu longtemps pour te retrouver.

-Mais je suis en sécurité avec toi, ils n'ont pas besoin de venir !

-Adorable naïve,' fit Jacob en l'embrassant 'ton père n'a pas simplement vu l'endroit où tu te trouvais hier soir dans l'esprit de Leah. Il a aussi vu ce que tu étais en train de faire... et ça ne lui a pas vraiment plut.

-Comment...' se souvenant soudain que Jacob et Leah faisaient partit de la même meute et partageaient donc toutes leurs pensées, elle s'exclama en rougissant 'Oh !'

Jacob éclata de rire en l'embrassant sur le front et les joues, la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui. Dans un murmure, il lui dit :

'Bienvenue chez les loups, l'intimité y est encore plus inexistante que chez les vampires.

-C'est pour ça que tu es parti, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que papa te menait la vie dure sur tes sentiments pour moi ?

-Oui, mais je dois avouer que j'étais plutôt d'accord avec lui, à ce moment là...'

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Jacob fronça les sourcils et dit d'une voix plus tendu :

'C'est Alice, elle veut te parler...'

Nessie se sépara du jeune homme et décrocha le combiné :

'Allo ?

-Nessie, tu vas bien ?' la voix d'Alice était saturée par l'anxiété.

-Oui, très bien. Et toi ?

-Pas bien, hier soir Edward est entré dans une colère noir et à l'instant où il a décidé de partir pour te trouver, son avenir et celui de Bella son devenu très clair à lire.

-Tu veux dire qu'ils n'avaient plus de taches sombres ?

-Oui, c'était comme si tu disparaissais totalement de leur chemin. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Leah ne t'as pas raconté ?

-Vu la façon dont Edward la traité hier, je ne pense pas qu'elle revienne de si tôt à la maison. Esme était scandalisée et Carlisle est partie présenter ses excuses à Leah ce matin.' Nessie se tourna vers Jacob qui confirma les dires de la jeune femme d'un hochement de tête. Il y eu un moment de silence, puis 'Jacob est avec toi ?

-Oui, tu veux lui parler ?

-Mets le téléphone sur haut-parleur, j'ai besoin de vous parler à tout les deux.'

Nessie s'exécuta, mais se fut la voix de Jasper qui s'éleva du combiné :

'Alice voit beaucoup de chose en ce moment, c'est difficile pour elle de se concentrer.

-Que voit-elle ?

-Ce qu'elle vous a déjà dit a propos de Edward et Bella. Alice craint beaucoup pour ta vie, Nessie. Elle ne peut pas la voir disparaître directement, mais la réapparition de celle de tes parents lui fait craindre le pire.

-Pour l'instant, je suis en sécurité, Jazz. Essai de rassurer Alice, et n'en soufflez pas un mot aux parents.

-Très bien.'

Nessie raccrocha et se tourna vers Jacob qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Soudain, il fronça les sourcils et regarda la jeune femme droit dans les yeux. Jacob se tourna ensuite vers le combiné du téléphone et composa le numéro du portable de Leah si rapidement que Nessie eu du mal à le voir faire. Il lui tendit ensuite le combiné et sortit de la pièce. La première sonnerie n'eut pas le temps de retentir avant que la jeune Quileute ne décroche :

'Allo ?

-C'est Renesmee...

-Oui, j'attendais ton appel. Il faut que je te pose une question délicate, Nessie. Jacob n'ose pas le faire parce qu'il s'en veux à mort de t'avoir fait ça.

-Épargne moi, Leah...

-Très bien, est-ce que tu as déjà pris la pilule ?

-Non, mais je croyais que c'était un moyen pour ne pas avoir de bébé.

-Tu sais comment on fait les bébés, Nessie, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh !' s'exclama-t-elle en réalisant soudain 'ça m'était sortit de la tête...

-Tu devrais aller voir Jake, ses pensées me font un peu peur...

-J'y vais. Leah, tu penses que je suis enceinte ?

-Je ne suis pas médecin, Nessie. File voir Jake !'

La voix pressante de la jeune Quileute finit de décider Nessie à raccrocher. Elle courut dans la chambre et trouva Jacob assit sur le bord du lit, la tête entre les mains. Doucement, elle caressa les cheveux sombres du garçon et murmura :

'Tu sais, je serais heureuse de pouvoir porter tes enfants, Jake...

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Alice te voie disparaître... Et si la grossesse te tuait ?

-Rien n'est certain, Jacob. Je ne suis peut-être pas enceinte...

-Et si c'était le cas ?

-Si c'était le cas, cela ne signifierait pas ma condamnation à mort ! Toutes les femmes donnent naissance et la mort n'est pas le cas général, mon cœur...'

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit à nouveau. Nessie déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de Jacob et fit un aller-retour express avec le combiné, refusant de laisser le jeune homme seul plus d'un quart de seconde.

'Allo ?

-Nessie, bonjour, c'est Carlisle.

-Bonjour, Alice va mieux ?

-Et bien, dans un certain sens, oui. Elle a retrouvé sa vision complète, Alice arrive à voir les chemins de tous les membres de la famille. C'est assez étonnant, dans la mesure où elle voit aussi ton chemin, celui de Nahuel et celui de l'intégralité de la meute de Jacob.

-Ah ? Peut-elle aussi voir Sam ?

-Non, Alice suppose que c'est parce qu'il ne fait pas partit de la famille.

-D'accord, c'est assez étrange en effet... Mais Nahuel ne fait pas partit de la famille que je sache.

-Probablement que si, cela va faire quatre ans qu'il vit avec nous tout de même. Et il n'a pas l'air de vouloir nous quitter !

-Hum... Carlisle, j'ai un service à te demander.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, ma chérie.'

Lorsqu'elle eu raccrocher, Nessie se tourna vers Jacob et d'une voix calme, elle murmura :

'Nous rentrons à Forks.

-Tu ne veux pas attendre tes parents ?

-Non, je ne supporterais pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi plus longtemps.'

**- Darkened Daylight -**

Renesmee se tourna pour observer son profil dans le miroir de sa chambre. Son ventre s'était fortement arrondit en seulement quelques semaines, mais Carlisle était beaucoup plus confiant sur le déroulement de cette grossesse. Pourtant, les paroles rassurante du docteur n'avait pas empêcher une grande tension de régner dans la maison des Cullen. Edward n'avait pas adresser la parole à Jacob depuis qu'ils étaient rentré et le jeune homme, bien que n'ayant pas remis en question la décision de Renesmee de garder le bébé, semblait craindre pour sa vie. Seule Bella, Alice et Rosalie semblaient soutenir la jeune femme. La première heureuse mais inquiète pour sa fille, la seconde confiante en sa vision du futur qui devenait plus clair à mesure que les jours passaient, et la troisième trop contente de pouvoir à nouveau pouponner.

Elle caressa doucement son ventre et murmura :

'Ne t'en fait pas, mon ange. Je suis certaine qu'ils t'aimeront tous autant qu'ils m'ont aimé lorsqu'ils m'ont connu.'

Nahuel passa une tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, Carlisle avait pris le garçon sous son aile et le formait au métier de médecin. Il était donc l'assistant officiel du docteur et passait beaucoup de temps avec Nessie.

'Je me demande bien ce que l'échographie va donner aujourd'hui...

-La même chose que d'habitude, Nahuel, du brouillard !' s'exclama Jacob en entrant derrière lui 'Je me demande pourquoi Carlisle tiens temps à insister sur ce point.' Il prit Nessie dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement avant de dire 'Comment tu te sens ce matin ?

-Bien, j'ai envie de viande rouge, mais pas nausée...

-Tu n'as mal nul part ?

-Non, absolument pas. Le bébé est vraiment tranquille ce matin... Ouch !

-Ne parle pas trop vite, Ness !' réplica Nahuel en riant.

Jacob souleva la jeune femme qui lui posa un baisé sur la joue en disant :

'Je peux marcher, Jake. Ce n'était qu'un simple coup de pied...

-Je t'ai vu casser des côtes à Bella, et elle disait aussi que c'était un simple coup de pied ! On va faire une radio...

-Jake, j'ai la peau plus dure que Maman. Je n'ai rien de casser et même si c'était le cas, la radio ne montrerais absolument rien !'

Le temps qu'elle termine sa phrase, Jacob l'avait déjà allongée sur le lit d'hôpital à côté duquel se trouvait Carlisle. Se tournant vers son grand-père le regard suppliant, Nessie continua :

'Dit lui que c'est inutile. Je ne suis pas maman, pourquoi tout le monde fait un foin de cette grossesse ?

-Ils ont peur pour toi, ma chérie. C'est normal, Bella n'est pas passé loin de la mort en te donnant naissance...

-Mais maman était humaine !' s'écria Nessie hors d'elle. Elle se tourna vers Jacob et posa ses mains sur ses tempes lui montrant a quel point elle était résistante.

-Je sais que tu es forte, Ness... Mais peut-être que tu te surestimes...

-Tu ne veux pas de cet enfant ?

-Je ne veux pas te perdre...'

La voix de Jacob n'avait été qu'un souffle, son visage qu'il avait réussit à maintenir calme jusque là se décomposa tout à coup. Nessie ne remarqua pas Carlisle et Nahuel sortir, elle constata simplement qu'ils les avaient laissé seuls. Se redressant, elle prit Jacob dans ses bras et le berça doucement. C'était étrange car un mois auparavant la scène lui aurait parut totalement incongrue. Nessie murmura à l'oreille du garçon :

'Moi non plus, je ne veux pas te perdre. Et c'est ça qui me fera vivre quoi qu'il arrive...

-Pourquoi t'obstines-tu a prendre un tel risque ?

-Je t'aime, Jacob. Au départ, lorsque j'ai envisagé la possibilité d'être enceinte, j'étais heureuse de pouvoir t'offrir ce précieux cadeau. Mais lorsque Carlisle a confirmé ce fait, j'ai aimé cet enfant et m'en séparer m'était devenu insupportable...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il est de toi, mon amour !'

Nessie embrassa tendrement Jacob sur les lèvres, lui montrant à nouveau la vision d'Alice.

'Alice s'est déjà trompée...

-Seulement lorsque l'on a changé brusquement de décision.

-Et les Volturi ?

-Qu'ils viennent,' gronda Nessie 'la dernière fois je n'avais pas la force de leur faire la tête au carré, mais je ne me priverais pas cette fois-ci !'

Ils rirent et l'atmosphère finit de se détendre. Carlisle frappa doucement à la porte et entra suivit de Nahuel et de Bella qui sourit doucement à sa fille. Se plaçant à côté de Jacob qui tenait la main de Nessie, elle passa sa main froide sur le front de la jeune femme.

'Papa ne veux toujours pas venir ?

-Non, mon ange. Edward a beaucoup de mal à envisager que son petit bébé a grandit...

-C'est vrai que je ne vous ai pas laissé beaucoup de temps.

-Tu as grandie à ton rythme, ma chérie. Et nous sommes très fières de toi.

-Hum... Papa ne digère surtout pas que je puisse avoir un enfant hors mariage !' Nessie sentit Jacob trembler à cette évocation.

-Ton père peut parfois avoir des réactions qui ne sont pas de cette époque, mais comment pourrait-on lui en vouloir ? Je suis certaine qu'à l'instant où il posera ses yeux sur ton bébé, Edward oubliera tout son grief.'

Jacob avait demander Renesmee de se marier avec lui dans l'avion sur le chemin de retour à Forks. La jeune femme lui avait répondu qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de contrat pour vivre et fonder une famille avec Jacob. Elle soupçonnait le jeune homme de vouloir se marier pour éviter la colère d'Edward. Ceci c'était avéré exact lorsque son père et sa mère étaient finalement rentré à la maison et qu'Edward avait eu un comportement des plus étranges. Jamais Renesmee ne l'avait vu aussi énervé, et sans la présence de Bella et Jasper, elle était certaine qu'il se serait jeté sur Jacob. Encore maintenant, Emmet et Jasper ne quittaient pas Edward d'une semelle et Jacob faisait en sorte de ne jamais se trouver dans la même pièce que le vampire.

'Hum...' fit Carlisle 'Ta peau est vraiment impénétrable, Nessie. C'est à peine si j'arrive à voir le placenta. Nous ne pourrons pas envisager de faire une péridurale...'

ooOoo

Un après-midi, alors qu'ils étaient tous dans le salon, Edward entra par la porte de derrière, accompagné d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs que personne ne connaissait. Nahuel fut le premier à se lever et l'air réjouit, il embrassa la jeune femme sur les deux joues.

'Ariane, je suis si heureux que tu es répondu à ma lettre !

-Tu as éveillé ma curiosité petit frère.' Elle se tourna alors vers Nessie et la fixa d'un regard avide. 'Alors c'est elle ?

-Oui, Renesmee je te présente ma sœur, Ariane. Elle vit en France et exerce le métier de sage femme.

-Enchanté !' répondit la nouvelle en lui lançant un sourire angélique. 'Ton cas m'intéresse beaucoup car cela veux dire que je pourrais avoir un bébé si je le souhaite un jour !

-Fascinant...' murmura Carlisle.

Nessie salua la jeune femme poliment, mais elle n'aimait pas vraiment la lueur qui brillait aux fond de ses yeux bleus. Elle se blottit contre Jacob et alors que Nahuel et sa sœur s'éloignaient vers le jardin, Nessie fit signe à Carlisle de s'approcher. Elle posa ses mains sur les tempes du patriarche et lui signifia qu'elle ne voulait pas que cette inconnue touche au bébé.

C'est alors que Bella se leva et se dirigea vers Edward qui n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis son entrée dans la pièce. Nessie se tourna vers ses parents et vit que le visage de son père ne reflétait plus la colère, mais plutôt la surprise. Il leva soudain les yeux vers Alice et lui lança un sourire entendu. Nessie fronça les sourcils mais son père se tourna vers elle et tout sourire lui dit:

'Alice a raison, j'ai été stupide de mettre en doute ses visions...'

Il s'approcha d'elle, l'embrassa sur le front et se tourna vers Jacob en lui tendant une main :

'Je te laisse prendre soin d'elle, mais si jamais tu lui fais du mal, je te jure que personne ne pourra m'empêcher de te détruire...

-Tu sais bien que je suis incapable de faire souffrir Nessie !' répliqua Jacob en saisissant la main d'Edward.

Comme s'il avait sentit le soulagement de Renesmee, le bébé se mit à bouger. Carlisle sourit et se levant, il déclara d'une voix pleine d'impatience :

'Je vais aller demander à Ariane si elle veux bien se prêter au jeu des analyses. J'ai hâte de l'étudier !' Emmet se mit à rire et Carlisle jugea bon d'ajouter en se tournant vers son fils 'Purement scientifique, Emmet, n'oublie jamais ça !'

ooOoo

Que n'aurait-elle donné pour soulager la douleur qui la tenaillait ! Les contractions avaient commencé le matin alors qu'elle était allongée et regardait Jacob qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Au départ, la douleur était supportable et Nessie avait passé une main sur le visage de Jacob pour le réveiller en lui montrant que la grossesse arrivait à son terme. Il s'était réveillé et avait aussitôt sauté sur ses jambes l'air soucieux. Le jeune homme était ensuite revenu vers elle fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude, il lui avait murmuré :

'Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, mais je ne suis pas certaine que je vais pouvoir marcher jusqu'au...'

Une nouvelle contraction un peu plus forte ne lui permis pas d'achever sa phrase. La douleur passé, elle était dans les bras de Jacob qui la transportait, bientôt suivit par Carlisle en tenu de chirurgien. Nessie lança un sourire doux à Jacob en caressant sa joue pour lui montrer qu'elle allait bien. La contraction suivante fut plus forte et elle entendit Carlisle murmurer à Nahuel :

'Le travail a déjà commencé...'

Jacob avait alors redoublé la cadence et ils étaient arrivé dans la salle qui servait pour les examens en un temps record. L'absence totale d'anesthésie empêcha la douleur de décroitre. Les mains de Jacob étaient devenues fraiches sur son front brulant. Chaque fois que la douleur se calmait, elle croisait ses yeux inquiets et tentait de le rassurer d'un sourire. Pourtant, plus le temps passait, plus cela semblait perdre de son efficacité sur le jeune homme.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était trop long. Par la fenêtre, Nessie pouvait voir les rayons du soleil rougeoyer dans le couchant. Elle avait passé sa journée allongée sans que le bébé ne semble se décider à sortir. Finalement, Carlisle se pencha sur Nessie entre deux contractions et dit :

'Renesmee, je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'Ariane prenne part à cette affaire, mais il va falloir faire une césarienne.

-Non...

-Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de te perdre à cause du poison qui coule sur nos dents. Ariane peut découper ta peau sans...' Une nouvelle contraction l'empêcha de se concentrer sur la fin de la phrase.

-Ness, soit raisonnable...' fit Jacob en l'embrassant sur le front. 'Cela va faire 16 heures que tu es sur cette table de travail ! C'est mauvais pour toi et pour le bébé, mon amour !

-Mauvais pour le bébé ?' demanda-t-elle soudain paniquée, cherchant Carlisle du regard.

-Si nous attendons beaucoup plus longtemps, il pourrait y avoir des séquelles...

-Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit plus tôt ?' rugit-elle 'Allez la chercher !'

Nahuel sortit rapidement, il rentra à nouveau en tenant une grand bâche verte et était suivit de près par Ariane en tenue de chirurgien. Carlisle s'écarta pour laisser Nahuel mettre en place la bâche qui obstrua la vue de Nessie. S'agitant légèrement, elle entendit la voix de Jacob qui lui murmurait à l'oreille :

'Tout va bien, ils créent un espace stérile pour que l'intervention se passe normalement. Je reste avec toi de ce côté de la bâche.' La voix de Carlisle s'éleva alors.

-Nessie, met ce morceau de plastique dans ta bouche, il t'empêchera de te mordre la langue. On va commencer, Ariane va faire de son mieux pour être rapide...' Une nouvelle contraction la fit gémir.

-Prend ma main, et serre aussi fort que tu veux...' murmura Jacob.

Nessie eu juste le temps de prendre la main du garçon qu'une nouvelle douleur lui déchira le bas ventre. Elle entendit un hurlement de douleur qui devait venir de sa bouche, mais ne se souvenait plus l'avoir déclenché. Nessie sentit le morceaux de plastique se briser sous la force de sa mâchoire. L'instant suivant, c'était le sang de Jacob qui coulait dans sa gorge, chaud et parfumé. Oubliant la douleur un instant, elle ouvrit grand les yeux pour voir le visage perlé de sueur mais souriant du garçon au dessus d'elle. Nessie l'entendit murmurer :

'Je n'allais pas te laisser souffrir toute seule...' Une grimace de douleur tordit son visage alors que Nessie se forçait à relâcher sa prise. 'Je crois que tu m'as briser tous les os de la main...

-Tu es complètement fou...

-Peut-être, mais tu n'es plus focalisé sur la douleur.

-Merci, mais...'

Une nouvelle contraction se fit ressentir et Nessie ferma les yeux. La douleur l'emporta un instant, puis tout devint noir tandis qu'un cri s'élevait au loin.

ooOoo

Tout était noir, mais contrairement à l'instant d'avant, Nessie en avait conscience. Analysant son corps de l'intérieur, elle se trouva étrangement vide. Toute douleur était partie, pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle elle devait souffrir.

Explorant plus loin, Nessie réalisa qu'elle était toujours allongée. Pourquoi l'avait-on allongée ? Était-elle malade ? Si c'était le cas, ou se trouvait Carlisle ? Par les sons et les odeurs qui lui arrivait de l'ensemble de la maison, Renesmee repéra le docteur qui se trouvait dans le couloir en compagnie de Jacob et d'Ariane. Se souvenant de la jeune demi-vampire, Nessie se remémora l'accouchement.

Sa pensée suivante fut pour le bébé, ouvrant les yeux elle appela d'une voix faible :

'Jacob...'

Le garçon était à ses côtés au moment où elle avait prononcer la première lettre de son prénom. Carlisle lui avait emboité le pas, suivit en silence par Ariane. Au loin, Nessie entendit le reste de sa famille se déplacer pour les rejoindre. Avec difficulté, elle réussit à focaliser son regard sur le visage souriant de Jacob.

'Tout va bien, mon amour. Reposes-toi encore un peu, l'opération a été difficile pour toi...

-Je veux voir le bébé.' la coupa-t-elle.

Un nuage sombre passa dans son regard et Nessie fronça les sourcils. Se tournant vers Carlisle, celui-ci lui lança un sourire rassurant et dit d'une voix calme :

'Tout va bien, Bella et Rosalie sont en chemin. Nous avons eu quelques... surprises.' ajouta-t-il l'air songeur.

Nessie vit Jacob lever les yeux au ciel et Nessie posa sa main sur sa joue pour lui montrer qu'à sa naissance à elle aussi il y avait eu de nombreuses surprises. Il plongea ses yeux bruns dans son regard et sourit en hochant doucement la tête. Jacob l'aida ensuite à relever le dossier du lit pour être dans une position plus confortable.

Rosalie fut la première à franchir la porte. Elle portait emmailloté dans ses bras le précieux bébé et Nessie ne put s'empêcher de sourire en posant les yeux sur le petit paquet bleue. Pourtant lorsque Bella franchit le seuil de la porte, son regard fut attirer par les bras de sa mère. Eux aussi étaient recourbé sur un bébé contenu dans un linge crème. Nessie ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et s'exclama :

'Oh !' Jacob sourit à cette exclamation.

Renesmee écouta les petits cœurs qui battaient de concert. Alors que Rosalie et Bella s'approchaient d'elle, les rythmes cardiaques des bébés s'accélérèrent, comme s'ils reconnaissaient leur mère.

* * *

_Alors, ça vous a plus ? Dites moi tout ! J'ai hate de lire vos reviews !_

_kisses XOXO_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut salut,_

_Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages, c'est très gentil de leur part._

_Désolé de vous décevoir mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre... Enfin je pense en faire deux autres, mais pour cela j'ai besoin de votre aide. _

_Non ! je ne vous demande pas grand chose... c'est juste que... je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment nommer les jumeaux ! Donc pour continuer l'histoire c'est un peu complexe, vous en conviendrez. _

_Je vous propose donc de choisir entre les différentes proposition que je vais vous faire, mais n'hésitez pas à en proposer d'autres ! Au contraire, vos propositions sont les bienvenues car ce que je propose n'a absolument rien d'original et ça m'énerve..._

_Pour le garçon, j'avais pensé à __Edward_ ou _Jacob Jr._, voir même :** Ed Jacob Jr** ou encore _William_

_Et pour la petite fille j'ai trouvé __Rose ou Bella_ ou encore **Rosalice **(c'est plus jolie que Renesmee quand même !) ou _Chinook_

_Votez en laissant un review ! _

_Bisous à tous,_

_DarwiOdrade_


End file.
